Vianna
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: See the journey as Finn and Rachel reunite with their daughter who they given up for adoption the day she was born. (Summary better inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Vianna:** After a horrible accident that happened to the parents who raised nine-year old Vianna Camden by will, she is forced to live with her biological parents. See the journey as Finn and Rachel reunite with their daughter who they given up for adoption the day she was born.

**AU:** Finn never died. Rachel's pregnancy took place after I DO and the baby was Finn's. Without support from family, they couldn't raise their baby girl on their own so they gave her up for adoption. They now live in New York where Rachel is a tony-award winner Broadway Star and Finn is a drummer/singer at his own band The Four.

**Chapter 1**

**March 2022**

Rachel Berry Hudson kept staring at the clock. It's past midnight on a Saturday morning. She's lost a lot of hours of sleep. She kept twisting, turning, and remembering horrible memories of her past.

Her husband, Finn Hudson was sound asleep. There were many horrible memories but they had one that kept haunting them.

_She was nineteen-years old, lying on her hospital bed. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl with Finn as the father. They weren't engaged or married. They didn't have support from any family member, only Mr. Schuester. Rachel has been hysterically sobbing holding her little girl. She never wanted to agree for adoption. She didn't want her little girl to go through what she's experienced. She knows what it's like not to have a mother. _

_Her little girl was a mix of her and Finn. She had Finn's fair skin, eyes, and Rachel's nose. Rachel continued to sob harder after their little girl smiled at them. She and Finn promised to never name the child. They would let the adoptive parent's name her. _

_"I don't ever want to let you go. I'm so sorry, baby girl." Rachel says sobbing. Finn gently strokes Rachel's back. "Please, Finn? Can we keep her? She's so beautiful. She's our baby!" She sobs._

_Finn wanted to keep their precious little girl more than anything. He had mix emotions full of sadness and he was furious with the people surrounding them. "Rachel? You know I wish we could. I want to keep her more than anything. I know we could do this but my mom and your dads never supported us. We have to let her go..I know it sucks." Finn says. He told himself not he wouldn't cry. He told himself to be strong for Rachel._

_He couldn't control his emotions. He has finally let the tears stream down his face. "Mr. Schu believes in us.."_

_"I know he does but..." Finn was cut off._

_"But what? That's not enough? We never even met the parents adopting her! This hurts so much!" Rachel says. Finn sighs, not knowing what to do._

_He didn't know what to say. All he did was stay silent while Rachel continued to cry. They only had ten minutes with their beautiful girl. Suddenly, Mr. Schu walks in the room. "She's beautiful. She looks exactly like you two." He says walking closer. "Are you ready to say goodbye?" He asked trying not to cry._

_"Could you give us a minute?" Finn asked patiently. Mr. Schu nods and leaves the room. Finn takes his little girl from Rachel. _

_He never had a father to raise him. He grew up without him. He always promised himself he would never leave his children. He hoped that his children wouldn't have to experience what he went through. Every girl needs her daddy. "Hey princess, it's your daddy here. I will always remember that moment when you smiled at me. You mean everything to me. I know you'd be a daddy's girl..You're a perfect little angel. I want you to know how much I love you. I will never forget you." That's when Finn finally let out his emotions. He wipes his tears away and hands her back over to Rachel whose eyes were swollen._

_Rachel shook her head. "I can't Finn.."_

_"You'll have to say something, Rachel or you'll regret it." Finn says with all his honesty._

_"No! Because I'm not giving her up for adoption." Rachel fought back._

_"We've signed the papers...you know we have to do this." Finn responds in a gentle tone of voice. Rachel glanced over at him but Finn looked away._

_She always wondered what it was like to have a mother. Growing up, she would see little girls playing dolls, having tea cups, and dress ups with their moms. She didn't have a mom to talk about puberty, dating, and heart breaks. Though, she was thankful she found her mother at fifteen. They had their troubles, ups, and downs but things were getting better. _

_She gently holds her little girl's thumb. "My baby girl..That's who you'll always be. You'll always be my baby. I don't want you to be mad at me because I'm not raising you. I want you to know that you'll always have me. You won't see me but I'll be there. Maybe one day we'll reunite..I'll know what your name is, you'll tell me all about yourself. Maybe, you'll even be a star. I love you so much. I hate doing this to you. I love you baby girl." Rachel says kissing her daughter's cheek. She gently hands her shining star back to Finn. The nurses and Mr. Schu take their sweet little girl away from them._

_Finn and Rachel sobbed together while holding each other, they never looked back._

Without trying to wake up Finn, Rachel gets up from bed. She covers herself with her gold blanket. She slowly walks out of their master bedroom. She heard moaning from Finn and felt guilty for waking him up. "Why are you awake?" Finn asked yawning.

"I can't sleep..I thought I'd go downstairs to have some coffee." Rachel responds. She shrugs her shoulders as she realized what she said didn't make any sense.

"You can't sleep but you'll have coffee? Babe, are you alright?" Finn asked concerned.

"No I just need-" Rachel was cut off by their phone ringing. They both glanced at each other. Who would be calling so late at night?

They weren't sure rather or not to answer the phone. Once they let it go, the phone rang again. "Fine." Finn sighs.

He takes a deep breath and answers the phone. "Hello?" He spoke half away.

"Hello? Is This Finn Hudson speaking?" The voice asked.

"Yes, it is. How may I help you?" Finn asked. Rachel went to sit back down and cuddled next to FInn.

"I'm a lawyer. My name's Thomas Williams. There's also a Rachel Berry Hudson? I'm sorry to call so late but I have some news for you guys. Thomas says. Rachel holds Finn's hands.

"I have in my hand a will from parents Jack and Emma Camden. They tragically died from a horrible car accident in California. Their will was letting their daughter return back to her biological parents. It says here that you are the parents to Vianna Rose Camden." Thomas slowly explains.

_Vianna Rose_. Finn and Rachel aren't familiar with that name. Though, Rachel did have flashbacks. "Oh my gosh, Finn! This is so sad...I had flashbacks of nine-years ago when we gave up...oh no!" She cried onto Finn's shoulder.

Thomas continues to explain. "You gave up Vianna for adoption nine-years ago."

"Is that her name? We never named her..." Finn says holding back tears.

"Yes. That's what Jack and Emma named her. She's staying with a neighbor as of right now but she doesn't know she's adopted yet." Thomas says. "We'll give her time and space before we send her over to New York so she can live with you guys."

"I'm so sorry.." Finn cries hearing the news about her adoptive parent's death. The parents she only knew.

"We'll keep in contact for the news of Vianna. Thank you for accepting the call so late." Thomas says. The two hang up the phone.

_Vianna Rose. _The name kept playing back and forth for the Hudsons. "That's a beautiful name." Rachel says. She rests her head on Finn's shoulder.

"But what happen to her is so tragic. What are we going to do, Rachel?" Finn asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I agree. We go by the will. We raise our own daughter..." Rachel responds.

"You know we signed the contract that we wouldn't contact her until she's twenty-one." Finn responds Rachel.

"But you know there's a heart-broken little girl who lost the parents that she's ever known! She doesn't know she's adopted..We just need to do this together, ok?!" Rachel snaps. "I'm tired now. I want to go to bed."

"You just said-" Rachel cuts off Finn. "I'm tired, okay? Goodnight." She gets comfortable of her side of the bed, without kissing him goodnight. Rachel felt a huge knot in her stomach. It's a horrible tragedy that happen to a nine-year old, but at the same time she wanted so much to get to know her own daughter. She hoped Finn felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been two long weeks ever since the Hudson's heard about Vianna. It's been two long weeks since they've prepared their guest room into a little girl's room. Finn and Rachel both agreed to paint the room a light pink color, put a twin size bed, and gold stars around the room. They even had a colorful name plate for her.

Rachel woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning. She looks at her calendar and places her hand on the date. She knows what today is. She knows it's the day that she would meet her daughter for the very first time. Whenever she would talk about Vianna, Finn had second thoughts about accepting Jack and Emma's will.

"We're her parents." Rachel tells Finn as they have morning breakfast. "She'll get to know us and we get to know her."

Finn takes a sip of his coffee. "I know we will. I just don't like how you're acting. You're acting as if nothing had happened to our little girl. She lost her parents."

"She didn't lose us." Rachel reminds Finn over and over again. "Am I being selfish?" Rachel suddenly asked. "All my life, I've been known this way."

"I understand where you're coming from, I really do. We have to think about the way Vianna is feeling. It's going to take time." Finn wraps his arms around Rachel. He then hugs her.

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't control her emotions and let the tears stream down her face.

She feared of her daughter hating her. She feared that her daughter will never forgive her for putting her up for adoption. "I don't want her to hate us."

These were the reasons why Finn had second thoughts. He knows they aren't supposed to hear or see Vianna until she's twenty-one. He wanted to stay with their contract. He too, has feared that maybe things will go wrong. He hugs Rachel, comforting her, and whispering calm words.

In a couple of hours, their lives will be changing.

* * *

The day has felt like it's been going by so fast. Rachel made homemade chocolate chip cookies while Finn ordered pizza for dinner. They would be meeting Vianna in any minute.

"You okay?" Finn asked nervously.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Finn glanced at Rachel. "You can't answer a question with a question." Rachel glared at him. They got a call from the lawyer that they're soon on their way.

"I bought a teddy bear. I thought it'd be a cute gift." Finn says. He leaves the living room to get the teddy bear upstairs. It's wrapped inside a Build-a-Bear box. "I named it V. It's holding a heart with drums on it." He says taking it out to show Rachel.

"It's so precious!" Rachel says. "Why didn't you tell me you were buying something for her? I'm already a bad mother! I didn't get anything for my daughter!" Rachel cries, sitting down.

She felt that this isn't going well and she hasn't even met Vianna. "I'm sorry...you're not a bad mother."

"Sure I am! You have a teddy bear and what do I have?" Rachel asked, trying not to cry.

"You decorating the room was you're idea. You gave her that..And we can both give her love." Finn says sitting next to her. "Okay?" He says looking into her eyes.

Rachel nods. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Finn says kissing her.

Suddenly they heard their doorbell ring. They looked at each other. They walk towards the door and Finn slowly opens it.

He expected to see a little girl but that isn't what he saw. He saw the lawyer, Thomas. "Finn and Rachel, hello. It's nice to meet you." They greet each other by shaking hands. They make Thomas feel comfortable.

Rachel looks around confusingly. "I don't understand, where is she?" She asked.

"I told her to stay in the car. She's a little confused about everything." Thomas says. "I just wanted to give you a little heads up."

Finn crossed his arms. "How bad is it?"

"Well umm..I'll be right back." Thomas says. He leaves the house to get Vianna.

"Finn-" Rachel cries, cuddling close to Finn. "I knew this would happen!" Rachel says, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't worry." Finn calms her down. They stare at the door for a good five minutes. There she was standing with Thomas.

A very beautiful little girl. She defiantly looks like a Hudson. She has Finn's eyes and Rachel's nose. She's also short for her age. "It's okay." Thomas rubs Vianna's back. "This is Finn and Rachel, your real parents."

Vianna stares at him and her biological parents. "No they aren't." She quietly says. "My parents are dead."

Everyone glanced at each other. They didn't know how to react. This is the only beginning of a new journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The night has ended up horribly wrong. Vianna was so curious about why there was drums, awards, and gold stars in the living room. Finn and Rachel explained what they do. She had no interest in getting to know them or their careers. The pizza came, but Vianna stated they're fatting, as well as the cookies. Rachel offered her salad but Vianna refused.

Finn and Rachel hated the fact that she went to bed on an empty stomach. They stand by the door of her room with arms crossed.

"I didn't get a chance to give her my teddy bear." Finn sighs.

"You will." Rachel strokes Finn's back. "She's a beautiful sleeping beauty."

"Just like you." Finn say, kissing Rachel.

Rachel laughs. "I look disgusting sleeping."

"How would you know? You're asleep the whole time." Finn laughs.

"I know because I wake up every day looking at myself in the mirror." Rachel cries.

"That's a lie!" Finn disagrees. "You're beautiful. Stop." He says kissing her once more. Rachel shrugs her shoulders and lets the discussion go.

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" Rachel asked.

"Vianna? I guess you can.." Finn shrugs his shoulders. "I mean, she won't talk or anything.."

"Finn.." Rachel cuts Finn off. "Please?"

Finn nods. "Of course. I'll wait for you in bed." Finn leaves the room. Rachel waits until he disappears.

She walks in Vianna's room. She pulls a chair to sit down next to her. She gently touches Vianna's hand. "My dad's used to sing me a bedtime song. It's a theme song from their favorite show called Friends. A really hit 90's sit-com and believe it or not, they named me after Rachel Green." She says laughing. "I figured this is a perfect song." She says. She clears her throat.

She starts to sing.

_"I'll be there for you_

_(when the rain starts to pour)_

_(I'll be there for you)_

_Like I've been there before)_

_(I'll be there for_

_(Cause you're there for me too)_

She closes her eyes, thinking about the lyrics. "I was never there for you before. It's something I always regret. I promise it's going to change, baby girl." She says gently kissing Vianna's forehead. She never wants to leave Vianna. She stays seated where she is, without realizing she fell asleep in her room.

* * *

_Where am I? Why am I here? _Vianna asked herself the next morning she woke up. _"This isn't my room. My room was green with flowers. It was a lot bigger than this. Who is this woman sleeping in front of me?" _She continued with all her thoughts.

Then she remembers. Her parents have tragically died in a car accident. According to everyone else, she's adopted by her bioglocial parents. _"So the woman in front of me is my mom." _She says to herself.

Vianna wants to get out of bed, head to the bathroom but Rachel fell asleep on her lap. "I guess I'll have to wake her up." She whispers, shrugging her shoulders. She gently wakes up Rachel who moans. "M-Mo-Rachel..." Vianna said struggling. She isn't sure what to call her.

She knows it's too soon to call her "Mom." It takes a few minutes to wake Rachel up. Vianna feels relieved when she sees Finn walking pass the room. "Oh, hey..Good morning! That's where she is." Finn smiles, walking inside.

Vianna smiles. "Da-Finn?" She asked. "I really need to use the bathroom." She announces. Finn nods and quickly walks over to Rachel. "Rachel, sweetie? You fell asleep on Vianna." He laughs. "She needs to use the bathroom." He says.

Rachel slowly wakes up and stretches her arms. "What?" She asked looking around her surroundings. "I'm so sorry! I feel terrible!" She cries. She looks at Vianna who finally got a chance to get up. Finn and Rachel watch their daughter leave.

"I-I don't know what happened, Finn! I just-this is my entire fault!" Rachel says blaming herself. She stood up, wrapping herself with a blanket, and rests her head on Finn's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. This happens..I'm sure she'll forgive you." Finn comforts her.

"No, she won't! She'll think I'm a total freak!" Rachel cries.

"She doesn't think you're a freak. Relax, hon. It's eight in the morning." Finn says kissing her. "What were you doing here last night, anyway?" He asked concerned.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I sang to her."

"Without me?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows. "Because you know we make a perfect duet."

"We'll sing next time, okay?" Rachel says. She wraps her arms around Finn.

They have a moment alone together until Vianna came back in. "You two are really making it hard for me to like it here." She says kicking Finn and Rachel out. She slams the door in front of their faces, leaving the young parents heartbroken, and confused.


End file.
